Un mensaje
by Rika Shinigami
Summary: Es un mensaje hacia todos, leanlo please... VISITEN MI WEB DE GUNDAM WING!!!


Hola!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me da muchísimo gusto que hayan entrado a leer esto!  
  
HEY! HEY! NO SE SALGAN!!!!!! (-__-')  
  
Bueno, gracias! A las personas que sigan leyendo esto!!!  
  
Miren les advierto que esto NO es un fic! Y please, no se enojen por poner algo que no es un fic, pero no entontré una mejor manera para comunicarles esto!!!  
  
VISITEN MI WEB DE GUNDAM WING!!!!!!!!!  
  
http://antilelas.tripod.com.mx/shinigamispage/  
  
Ajem... cof! El sentido original de este mensaje no era para eso, pero jejeje n_n' "Aprovechando el viajecito!"  
  
Staff: Eres una maldita, deberían de demandarte por hacer publicidad!  
  
Bueno, bueno ya! (Siempre me desvío del tema original ¬¬')  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
ESTE MENSAJE ES PARA TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN Y ESCRIBEN EN EL FF.NET  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Amig@s del FF.net:  
  
Quiero agradecerles todo el apoyo y comprensión que han tenido hacia mí desde que ingresé a esta comunidad de escritores y lectores, no saben el gusto que me da cada vez que recibo un REVIEW por parte de ustedes, eso me impulsa e inspira a seguir escribiendo, yo sé que mis fics tal vez NO son tan buenos, creanme que no tengo mucha madera de escritora y solamente escribo lo que "me sale" de la mente, pensarán: "Oh! Rika es una tonta, para que escribe mensajitos INÚTILES que no sirven", pero este "mensajito inútil" me trae de cabeza.  
  
Yo siento que esto que estoy OBLIGADA por mi parte y sentido común.  
  
Creanme que con mis historias NO QUIERO OFENDER A NADIE EN LO ABSOLUTO, yo sé que a veces me paso con algunas historias, matando o haciendo sufrir a los personajes, pero es lo que yo pienso y defiendo.  
  
Tampoco crean que yo me siento superior cada vez que tengo un nuevo review, porque... FANS realmente no creo tenerlos, aunque yo tengo que destacar que SÍ soy fan de algunos escritores de aquí.  
  
En especial, este mensaje va dirigido a dos personitas muy importantes para mí dentro de esta comunidad, me refiero a la señotita Shinigami Nataku y a la señorita Nataku, me siento mal, porque creo que gracias a mis historias generé un conflicto entre estas dos personas.  
  
Realmente NO QUISE OFENDERLAS ustedes son personas a las que aprecio mucho a mi amiga (yo así la considero) Shinigami Nataku, por la buena relación que llevamos como escirtoras, compañeras de trabajo, dandonos ideas y apoyo, y todos sus reviews. A mi amiga (también la considero como tal) Nataku, por todos y cada uno de los reviews que me ha enviado, me emocionan y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo.  
  
NO QUIERO QUE SE GENEREN CONFLICTOS GRACIAS A MÍ, ME "ACONGOJA" (entristece) LAS DOS SON PERSONAS MUY AMABLES CONMIGO.  
  
@ NATAKU: Eres una persona muy amable y no quiero que te molestes con Shinigami Nataku, ya que la historia de "Mi diversión" salió unicamente de mi cabecita, ella no tuvo nada que ver con esto, solamente le pedí la autorización de ponerla en mi historia para hacerlo más interesante, pero veo que no salió. NO QUISE MOLESTARTE NI OFENDERTE DE NINGUNA MANERA, NO FUE MI INTENSIÓN INCOMODARTE.  
  
@ SHINIGAMI NATAKU: Te estimo mucho y no quiero que por ningún motivo te ofendas o molestes conmigo, la historia me pareció muy divertida de esa manera, eres una buena amiga y escritora. Espero y no tomes a mal ninguno de mis comentarios. NO QUISE MOLESTARTE NI OFENDERTE DE NINGUNA MANERA, NO FUE MI INTENSIÓN INCOMODARTE.  
  
@ A LAS DOS: Mis más sinceras disculpas, espero y el problema que Yo (indirectamente) ocasioné, se solucione.  
  
También quiero disculparme con todas las personas que de alguna manera ofendí con mis comentarios.  
  
Y quiero destacar a todas y cada una de las personas que me han apoyado, dentro de las historias de Gundam Wing:  
  
- SHINIGAMI NATAKU  
  
- NATAKU  
  
- ADY  
  
- KAORI  
  
- MERLE-CHAN  
  
- MI KOUSHIRO YAMATO  
  
- JOCKERITA  
  
- ESTRELLA  
  
- LADY ON  
  
- CALIPSO  
  
- NEKO_CUTE  
  
- LIKA  
  
@ EL ORDEN NO ALTERA NADA, SI ALGUIEN FALTÓ DIGANMELO Y ¡GOMEN! @  
  
Así pues, espero y comprendan todo lo que les acabo de decir.  
  
Otra cosa, amiga Nataku deseo que me des tu mail, quiero conocerte y disculparme contigo personalmente, no creo que Shinigami Nataku valla a hacer algo en contra tuya. Si quieres que sea confidencial mandame un mail a: sakuyamon_03@hotmail.com  
  
Si tu así lo deseas, NO LE DARÉ TU DIRECCIÓN A NADIE, pero si no quieres darme tu mail, lo comprenderé.  
  
Atte: Rika Shinigami.  
  
PD: Espero que alguien halla leído este mensaje.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
FIN DE LA TRANSMICIÓN  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Rika: Bien creo que me desahogué...  
  
Staff: Ah! Te preocupas demasiado.  
  
Rika: QUE DICES RENACUAJO!!!  
  
Staff: Que haces mucho teatro, yo que tú DEJABA QUE SE MATARAN ENTRE ELLAS DOS, SÍ! LO DECIDIRÍA EN UNA PELEA DE LODO!!! SÍ CHICAS EN BIKINI!!!  
  
Rika: Eres un imbécil pervertido, un HENTAI ENFERMO!!!!!!!  
  
Staff: Si claro ¬¬', tú eres una pervertida de lo peor! Y cuando te dió la hemorragia nasal! Eh! Eh! A ver dime!  
  
Rika: Eso es diferente n_n'.  
  
Staff: Si como no ¬¬.  
  
Rika: Mira, mejor cállate!  
  
Staff: Cállame sí puedes!!!  
  
Rika: Grrrrrrr (amarra y amordaza al renacuajo maldito).  
  
Staff: Fuegtamefs tfe fso shmdegnof!  
  
Rika: Jejeje, MISIÓN CUMPLIDA!!!  
  
Staff: ¬__¬×  
  
Rika: Bueno... ADIOS AMIG@S!!!!!! 


End file.
